The Colour of Your Eyes
by gxldentrio
Summary: Muggle University Teacher AU. James/Lily


**A/N:** Vaguely inspired by a text post on tumblr. At the moment I can't find the link but I will put it here once I do. Thanks for clicking on my story and I hope you enjoy it! Please don't forget to give me feedback on the review box or on my tumblr - gxldentrio.

oOo

Lily Evans walked through the gates of the Scottish University on September first. She walked across the campus and made her way to the front lobby. The lady in the reception pointed a door to the left as the Headmistress' Office.

It was extremely neat, and everything seemed to have its own place. Inside there was a tall, slim woman with brown hair that was tightly secured in a bun. She wore a deep green dress and a black blazer and wore a very strict expression.

Headmistress McGonagall explained her all about the school rules and schedules, and appointed the lady from the reception to show her around the school.

"Hello, my name is Mary."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily." They shook hands, and Lily's career as an English Lit teacher began at last.

A couple of months passed and she already knew the campus like the back of her hand. She had made a couple of friends, most of them from the faculty, but she and Mary were also friendly towards each other. Lily loved hearing all about Mary's cat, Algernon. Apparently it was orange and fat, and had an habit of fetching bacon sandwiches, which Lily thought could be the cause of Mary's chubby figure.

There wasn't anyone she particularly disliked; Professor Snape, the chemistry teacher wasn't exactly friendly, but personally she didn't have anything against him. Meadows, the football coach was also a nice girl, very short and with extremely curly hair.

There was, however, one teacher in particular who Lily absolutely couldn't stand. It wasn't that she hated him, far from it. He was simply a friendly guy – maybe a bit too friendly at times – who always had a look of mischief in his eyes. His name was James Potter and he was the Economy and Business Professor on campus.

He was twenty four years old, just a year older than herself, wore wire-rimmed glasses and had an incredibly messy mop of black hair.

But Lily had other things to think about, like the fact that she'd just had to file a restraining order against her ex-boyfriend, Alec Ludwick.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and turned her attention back to the papers she'd assigned her Creative Writing class. Some of them, she thought weren't exactly great, but others were brilliant! Hermione Granger was one of her most promising students, and always delivered beautifully-written and detailed compositions. She wouldn't be surprised if the girl turned out to be elected Prime Minister one day.

Lily's phone rang; her best friend Hestia was calling.

"Lily! Where are you?"

"I'm at school, why?"

"I figured. It's eight in the evening on a sodding Friday and Lily Evans is grading papers. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I am not grading papers!" Lily said defensively.

"What are you doing then?"

"I'm studying the male popul- Well, you know, actually I am grading papers."

"You're pathetic, Lily Evans. You're lucky I still love you."

"Love you too, Hestia. Now let me get back to work you chatty old maid."

Lily hung up the phone and a smile danced on her lips. She could always count on Hestia to make her feel more lighthearted. They'd known each other since they were little, and at first, Lily hadn't liked her best friend very much. She found her obnoxious and loud, but now her aggressive personality was endearing to her. Actually, she did remind Lily of someone…

"Evans?" James peeked his head inside her office. Speak of the devil.

"Can I help you, Mr. Potter?" Lily answered without lifting the eyes off the paper she was grading."

"Yeah, you can, actually." He walked all the way to her desk and traced patterns on the wooden table. "I was wondering if I could borrow a green pen? Mine's run out of ink."

Lily smiled, glad that it wasn't one of his usual idiotic requests to go out with him. Because she had multiple types, she offered "Sure, what shade?"

Clearly James anticipated something like that, for he promptly answered "The colour of your eyes." And shot her a cheeky smirk.

The English teacher laughed and chucked a rubber at him. "Inappropriate, Mr. Potter!" And he dashed out of her office.

No, Lily couldn't stand James Potter. And even though she'd never admit it, it didn't help that she found him extremely cute.


End file.
